Audio devices, such as amplifiers, preamps, speakers, headphones, CD players, MP3 players, etc., each have various audio characteristics such as frequency response, soundstage characteristics, etc.
Audio encoded under various schemes and bit rates can have similar characteristics.
Users may have particular preferences for listening to audio content such as music, and preferences may vary both by user and also by genre, artist, album, track, movie, etc.
Current technologies do not allow for a holistic characterization of the audio processing characteristics of a user's stereo system and the ability to correspondingly compensate, nor do they permit per-user customization in a persistently stored, manageable fashion that is integrated with a characterization of the stereo system. Nor is there currently a way for users to share their characterization and tuning parameters with others.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to characterize multiple devices in a stereo system in combination, to characterize effects of audio encoding and decoding, and to allow for individual preferences based on various characteristics of content, and to compensate for one or more such criteria. It would also be useful to be able to share characterization and tuning parameters.